Crap-Tastic Life!
by Tori LMX
Summary: Much to lazy to write a summary...even if i wasn't i'd end up giving the whole plot away! T- to be safe. EmbryOC! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: This Story (Is) Was So Much Fun To Write! I mean i used to hate Twilight untill! The last movie came out! YAY! I loved the last movie and guess what paring got me? Jacob and Nessie! HAHA! So Here i am writing fanfiction about Twilight! So yeah...R&R!)_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Maybe I own Hannah Black... You never know.) _

_(A/N: When FUTURE Hannah is talking it's __**Bold**__... 'kay?)_

**_Crap-Tastic Life._**

_(It's really not that bad,)_

**_'Stupid Jake!'_ I thought as i slammed my bedroom door shut, locking it.**

**'_I can't believe he lied to me! And more importently Embry and Quil too! My bestfriends!'_**

**I threw myself flat onto my bed and curled up in a ball.**

**'_And most of all... Embry imprinted on me_.' I gulped at the thought.**

**I mean i had, had a crush on him since forever and i loved both of them to bits.**

**But _imprinting, _after ignoring me for a month?!**

**Nu-uh! No way!**

**It scared and angred me, big time.**

**But since most of you don't know how this all started i'll back up a bit.**

**To about two months ago.**

**THIS, all started one day while me and Quil and Embry were hanging out at First Beach.**

"Get him!" I yelled as i ran next to Quil as we chaced after Embry who had stollen the beachball we had been smashing into each others face's.

Well i had been smashing into their face's.

No matter how mean they can be they have never hit me, unless they were just messing around.

I divised a plan and winked at Quil as i ran behind a rock.

Quil picking up on my evil plan he stopped and grinned slightly before putting on a serious face as he called for me.

"Hannah? Where'd you go?"

I smirked as i spotted Embry stop in his tracks.

He started back over to Quil as his grin fell from his face.

"What's up? Where'd she go?"

Quil shrugged and looked right past me and sraight into the water front.

"I don't know... She fell behind me as i was running."

Quil lied through his teeth as he frowned slightly.

Embry's face showed worry instently, he stepped right in front of my rock and looked around him.

I stood from my hidding place and up onto the rock and...

"GOTCHA!" I jumped onto Embry's back scaring the crap out of him.

"Hannah!" He yelled as he held my legs to keep me on his back.

"You gave me a heart attack! Don't do that!" He barked and then i could tell he really had been worried about me.

His voice had an edge to it, meaning he was dead serious.

I frowned at Quil, who was holding back his laughter.

"Sorry." I said trying and failing to lighten the mood that had settled over me and him.

My chest hurt and i felt extremely guilty.

Quil feeling the odd but awakward silence barked out a laugh, causing me to smile.

I hugged Embry's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I just wish i could have seen your face." I laughed just as Quil dubbled over, clutching his stomach. "Oh! But i did! And-...Ahaha!"

Embry tensed as he stared over at the trees.

Quil and i followed his line of sight till i tensed up as well. It was my brother, Sam and his cult, _great_.

I stared mouth-opened-shocked at who else was there.

Leah and Seth Clearwater?!

Uncle Harry's kids?

And they were hanging with the cult?

Leah was a girl...so that was odd.

But really?

How far was that cow faced jerk Sam going to go?

Last time i checked Seth was what? 14?!

What the heck man, not only are you a creep who steals people son's (and now daughter's) and brother's but a kidnapper too?

I cringed at the thought.

Then i looked at what they were staring at and I did a double take, I glared as i realized they were staring at my boys.

I held tightly to Embry and reached down and grabbed Quil's hand.

Quil and Embry had these terrifed looks plastered on their face's and i was shaking from anger and hate.

My bearthing was coming in short breaths like i had run a marithon and i was gripping Quil and Embry like if i let go they'd disapear.

I jumped down to my feet and grabbed Quil and Em's hands and stormed off, dragging the two behind me.

Then i stopped and glared over my shoulder and yelled.

"Stay away from my boy's you freaks! And Uley? Go eat cow poop! The color matches your eyes!"

I winked and ran off with the boys laughing and flying behind me.

As we piled into Embry's truck i slid in next to Embry as he took hold of the wheel and laughed hard his eyes tearing up.

Quil wasn't any diffrent.

We sat there laughing our heads off, replaying what i'd said to Sam over and over, laughing harder every time.

"The color matches your eyes?!" Quil chuckled clutching his stomach as we drove.

Embry was trying not to crash his baby into a tree, while laughing up a storm.

"Man i love you Nana." Quil grinned using his and Em's nickname for me, giving me a half-hug.

"Yeah, Hannah-Bannah." I grinned and swatted at Embry's arm.

"Still is, a horrorfing nickname Em."

I frowned now remembering that they were in trouble, stupid Sam Uley!

A deep silence fell over the car as we drove to my house.

I took a peek at the two of them and felt like crying.

They had these lost and scared expressions on their face's.

And it scared me.

And just as we were pulling into my house, a sudden feeling of dread fell over me.

And at the same time they asked. "Do you have to go?"

i smiled and said. "Can i hang out with you two at your house Embry?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you can. My mom loves you, remember?"

He smiled turning off the enguin.

"Oh i know." I giggled as i sat on Quil's lap and opened the door.

I jumped out and held up my hand.

"Wait for me! I'm going to go get changed and tell BB, that i'm staying at your place!" I yelled as i ran up to my door.

I ran in not bothering to close the door, as i raced to my room.

I changed from my short-shorts and T-shirt and bathing suit and into a pair of red skinny jeans and into a baggy white and red striped T-shirt with one shoulder covered and a strap.

(And of couse i had on a red bra and underware.)

I grabbed a pair of pj's and stuffed them into my red backpack.

And no i didn't grab a tooth-brush because i had one over at both of the boy's houses.

I ran down the stairs and into the livingroom where the tv was on and Billy was sitting in his wheelchair.

I hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek.

"BB, I'm going to stay over at Embry's house with Quil. We're having a "girl's" night." I laughed as Billy smiled up at me.

BB was what i called my dad because when i was little Billy's name had been to hard for me to say so i had called him BB instead.

"Have fun with the "girl's". Say Hi to Embry's mom for me." Billy laughed as i dashed out the door.

"Will do! Bye BB!" I yelled as i raced to the car and shoved Quil over yelling for him to do so, and climed in.

I buckled in and we drove off. "I told him this was a girl's night..." Quil and Embry laughed.

**That was the first time "Mr. Pedo" and his band of Monkey's, started to stare at Quil and Embry... **

**But it wasn't the last.**

**End!**

_(A/N: Soooo?! What do you think?! R&R! BYE! And if i get enough RE's i'll Update ASAP! BYE!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey! I hope you like this new chapter! Enjoy! R&R!) **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own!)**

**CRAP-TASTIC-LIFE.**

**Chapter two.**

"**'Anna open the door. Please?" **

**I felt my heart contract at my brother's voice, i wrapped my fuzzy blanket around me and covered my head. **

"**Go away Jacob!" **

**I exclaimed loudly, my throat closing as tears filled my eyes. **

"**'Anna. Please? You don't understand! I'm sorry i couldn't tell you!" **

**Jake called through the door, his feet shuffling on the floor out side my bedroom. **

"**But you have to listen! Embry-." **

**I growled as i sat up, my teeth gritting. **

"**Shut up! Embry is a cow! Don't ever mention him again!" **

**I yelled my fists bunching up my comforter. **

**Jake banged his fist on the door, growling like a dog. **

"**Hannah you are impossible!" **

**He barked, I sucked in a breath of air, that seemed almost impossible to do. **

**I was hiperventalating, my palms were sweaty and i felt light headed. **

**I was having an asthma attack, and i had left my pump down stairs. **

**I tried to breath slower, calming myself. **

"**What's wrong?" **

**Jacob knocked on my door, but my hearing was starting to go. **

**I started freaking out breathing harder and harder my eyes tearing up again. **

"**Hannah? You're having an attack aren't you!" **

**Jake started to bang on the door, my eye sight blurred just as he slammed the door opened. **

**I blacked out. **

**I woke to the sound of yelling, and a lot of it. **

**I sat up in my bed as a loud bang came from down stairs. **

"**Jacob your killing me here. Go cool off at Emily's i'll call you when she wakes up." **

**There was a loud bang and a soft mutter. **

"**Embry go on." **

**I gagged as i stood up on my bed. **

**The door shut, and a loud howl sounded in the forest. **

**I shivered as i grabbed my backpack, I could only think of one place i wouldn't feel like they were smuthering me. **

**Embry's, mom's house. **

**I walked down stairs and walked straight to the door. **

"**When are you coming home?" **

**I froze but turned around anyway. **

**I didn't say anything but Billy nodded, wheeling closer to me. **

"**Do i at least get a hug?" **

**My eyes teared up as i ran at him, giving him a long hug. **

"**I love you." **

**I whispered as i stepped back. **

"**I'll be back later." **

**Maybe. **

**I thought as i walked out. **

**I arrived at Embry's house an hour later. **

**I walked up to the door and unlocked it with my key, slipping in i dropped my backpack and strolled into the living room. **

**I flopped down on the couch with a sad sigh. **

"**What am i doing?" **

**i asked myself as i finally let the tears fall. **

**I missed Quil. **

**He always knew how to fix things when me and Embry were fighting. **

**He'd always support me. **

**Now, he was supporting Embry. **

**I sobbed my eyes out, for at least another hour till i heard the click of the key from the lock. **

**Either it was Embry, or his mom. **

**And i was hoping with all my heart it was his mom. **

**I got up and ran into the kitchen, openning the back door. **

**I ran out into the yard, my feet slipping slightly on the wet grass. **

"**Where are you going?" **

**I froze dread filling my mouth with bile. **

**I couldn't see him right now. **

**But fate hated me. **

**I stood there, not moving. **

"**Okay. Why are you here?" **

**I stayed silent. **

**Not moving, not speaking.**

**Not a sound.**

**Embry's foot steps filled my ears as he got closer. **

**I tensed as his body heat rolled onto my back. **

**He was standing right behind me. **

"**Are you going to stand here and be quiet or are you going to talk so you can leave?" **

**I breathing came out shaking as i looked down at my feet. **

**Embry sighed. **

"**Go. You can't take my truck. Jake'll drive it back to me." **

**I turned around still not looking at him. **

"**Thanks." **

**I stuttered, as he took my hand. **

**Electrisity shot through me, as he dropped the keys into my hand his fingers brushing my palm. **

**I looked up into his eyes in shock. **

**Embry's eyes showed deep hurt and worry, suddenly i had the strongest urge to grab him and kiss him. **

**I clenched my fist around his key so hard i started to bleed. **

**I turned away and headed back around the house and over to the driveway. **

**I ran to the truck and hopped in.**

**_After the beach, me and Embry and Quil started to hang out more. I'd stay days at a time at Embry's and go and chill at Quil's place often._**

One day while i was at Quil's.

There was a knock at the door.

It was Jacob.

"Here. Your bag."

I stared at his out stretched hand and almost screamed.

They'd gotten Embry too.

The bag that Jake was holding was the bag i'd left at Embry's the week before.

Me and Quil hadn't heard from Embry all that week.

I grabbed it and shut the door in his face.

I dropped the bag and hugged Quil tightly.

"What's wrong?"

i sobbed louder at his question.

"They got him Quil. They got Embry."

I burried my face deeper into his chest.

Embry was gone.

End!

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review!)


End file.
